Unexpected Turns
by Vanillacocktail
Summary: An accident on the Quidditch field makes Lily do something extremely unexpected. Something like kissing James Potter. But what happens when James refuses to shower? What CAN Lily do to fix this? Includes Sexual activity.


Make me feel good and review my smut! I love this story. I love it! So I hope you do too!

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

James carefully made his way out of the dormitory toilet; he stopped in the doorway looking left then right before silently attempting to make his way out of the dorm.

"GOT YAH!" James's head turned suddenly at the loud voice. Sirius had jumped out from the wardrobe and he noticed Remus from behind the curtain. The chase was then on. James narrowly escaped Sirius's harsh clutches as he jumped atop of Peter's bed. Sirius and Remus soon jumped after him.

James was stuck. He couldn't go left and he couldn't go right so instead he went up. Clutching to the curtains on his own bed he scrambled up on top of his hangings catching his glasses with his quiditch talent. He puffed as he looked down at Sirius and Remus.

"Really James, you are seventeen STOP BEING SO IMMATURE!" Remus ordered throwing his hands up in defeat.

"No! Leave me alone!" James stuttered looking over the side of his hanging.

James leaned to far into the middle as his hanging collapsed resulting in him landing in a tangle on his un-made bed.

"NOW!" Sirius exclaimed.

James launched up sheets trailing behind him caught around his right ankle. He hastily reached for his broom as he jumped out the window.

"DAMN IT!" Sirius yelled.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

James carefully stalked through the castle in order to find some passage he could hide safely in. He almost squealed with happiness as he found the portrait leading to the old Heads room.

He silently lay in the bed eyeing the shower up cautiously. He finally fell asleep as he lay atop of the old bed.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Remus and Sirius were hunched over the Marauders map watching James every move and twitch. It was useless to go and find him now. With Remus's transformation no more than a week away they could not over power an obsessed and determined Prongs. Especially when it came to Evans.

"We need a plan…" Remus stated.

"Yes but what?" Sirius asked his head leaning on his right hand looking away from the map to Remus.

"We need Evans." Remus answered.

"WHY! She is the one that started this!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Don't be unreasonable, she didn't know Prongs would react like this. But she can help…" Remus reasoned.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

James had now been absent for three days of classes. Lily although she would never admit it had been rather worried. Ever since the last quiditch match on Friday she hadn't seen him anywhere. He had fallen off his broom and she was so worried (Although she had no reason why) she had done something very against her morals towards Potter when he had awoken from his concussion in the middle of the pitch.

She silently made her way to Potions with her books held tightly to her chest. She would have screamed when she felt something grab her and pull her behind a portrait if it wasn't for a hand covering her mouth.

"Jeez! Evans! Relax!" Sirius ordered amused.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" She questioned furiously.

"You missy have done something and YOU need to fix it!" Sirius exclaimed.

"WHAT?" Lily Growled.

"What he means Lily is we need your help, something to do with James." Remus reasoned glaring at Sirius.

"What has Potter done now?" Lily questioned massaging her temple.

"Well… ever since you…" Remus started.

"Snogged him on the Quiditch pitch he…"

"SIRIUS!" Lily screeched raising her hand to slap him.

Sirius caught her hand grinning at her.

"I kissed him ONCE on the cheek!" She glared.

"Yes well." Remus took over. " He now refuses to err, wash."

"Excuse me?" Lily asked confused.

"Bloody hell Evans, it means he refuses to wash, or change his clothes for that matter for you touched them!" Sirius finished.

"Oh my… Ew." Lily finished.

"Yeah so basically we need your help…" Remus stated.

Lily thought of Potter having not washed nor changed his clothing since the quiditch game.

"So he is still wearing his dirty uniform?" Lily asked cautiously.

Remus sighed before answering her. "Yes."

That was it that was too much, as a prefect it was her job to help.

"Okay, leave it to me." She stated walking towards the door. "Where is he?" She questioned.

"Hiding behind the portrait of the speckled unicorn." Remus added.

Sirius was about to ask what she was going to do before she slammed the portrait behind her.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Lily quietly opened the offending portrait that was James was currently hiding in. She spotted him instantly sprawled out on the bed. It seemed he had actually changed his clothes and was sprawled out in a white collared shirt and black jeans. Not even Lily could deny he was cute at that moment.

She walked over towards him silently tapping him on the shoulder.

James jumped up startled.

"NO!" He shouted making his way to the exit.

"James!" Lily called.

James cautiously turned around to see it was infact Lily.

"I hear you refuse to shower." She stated as she walked over to him.

It was then he noticed that the three top buttons on her shirt were undone. It was then that he noticed that her skirt was shorter than normal.

He walked closer to her not saying a thing but nervously running a hand through his messy tangled hair.

"Oh you know I don't like that." Sighed Lily walking closer to him.

James instantly shoved his hands in his pockets away from his hair.

Lily sauntered towards him fixing his collar as she looked up at him. He was at least a head taller than her and was looking down at her stunned. His height over her gave him an exceptionally good view of her rather large cleavage. He gulped at the site of her black bra through her white shirt.

She ran her hands down the side of his stomach and onto his thighs extremely close to his manhood. He groaned as he felt her hands near his member.

"You see, James," She said Seductively flicking her auburn hair away from her vibrant emerald green eyes. "You are not going to get anything else if you refuse to stay clean." She murmured as she stood on her toes to say it quietly in his ear. She moved her mouth towards his own before stopping and whispering to him. "Shower."

That was it, James signaled for her to stay before running into the bathroom.

She smirked as she sat down on the end of the bed, she did not know what was making her stay, but she did know whatever it was it was fun. She lay back onto the bed and laughed as she heard the water hastily turn on.

The past years all ran together as she remembered. James, ever since third year has swore he was desperately in love with her. She now was closer then she ever had been to believing him. She had to admit he had eased up on tormenting the people of Hogwarts and had actually noticed that she did not like it when he tortured Snape and had actually stopped most humiliation towards the greasy haired Slytherin. Instead he had paid more attention to her then ever. Buying her presents for every small occasion and some he had actually made up. She had to admit she had indeed found herself loving the gifts and the thoughtful poems he had written her on the note next to it. She stopped her thinking as she heard the shower go off. She may as well have a little fun.

She smiled as she saw him come out of the bathroom and watched him lay down beside her leaning on his hand looking at her.

She sat up smirking at him. "Well, well, well isn't that better?" She asked as she moved herself on top of him.

James eyes opened with shock not able to say a word as she stared down at him. He moved his arms around her waist pulling her towards him in capturing her lips with that of his own. He was delighted when he felt her kiss back. Lust throbbing throughout his body as he felt her knee push up against his groin. He groaned as he pulled her under him as he kissed his way down her pale skin leaving his mark on the flesh of her neck.

Her mind told her this was wrong. But she wanted what was happening. She had never felt so fulfilled as she did then as she hungrily kissed him back. James hands wandered up her shirt as hers wandered down towards his groin. James was overwhelmed with pleasure as he felt Lily's firm grasp on his aroused member. He groaned into her mouth as she smiled as he once again made his way back down her neck and lowering until he reached the top of her breast once again leaving a sign of his love and lust for her.

She moaned as she felt his hands ravishing her breasts. She rubbed her hips against his cock as he once again groaned as she moaned his name. His hands traveled up her thigh as she gasped in pleasure. James groaned once again in pure ecstasy as she rocked her hips once again against his member. That was it; James went over the edge as he yelled with ecstasy. Lily smiled a cheeky smile at him before encaging his mouth once again with hers as she crawled off the bed fixing her hair and clothing before walking towards the door.

"Oh and Potter, here." She stated as she pulled her bra out from under her top. "So you can still wash, tell your pals and you shall find it gone." She stated cheekily as she walked out of the portrait.

James grabbed the bra smirking as he lifted it to his face. This was by far the best time of his life.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

REVIEW!


End file.
